Live for the Swarm
by Z.L. Squee
Summary: Its a start of what Ithink, a good story. Short so it wont take long, please review so I know if I should continue or not
1.

The sky of Tarsonis turned black. The swarms of zerg loomed like a great shadow over the confederate capitol. The innocents fled, but running from the swarm would gain no more then as if you were running from your own shadow. The rich would find a way out, catch a ride on a battle cruiser or KelMorine mineral transport. The confederate missile turrets quickly ran out of ammo, constantly having a target to aim at until they themselves became the targets. A force of guardians warped in, after that a force of ultralisks, hydralisks, anything Char had on its red surface worked to turn Tarsonis into Chars likeness. Defilairs, mutalisks, and then....the zerglings. They were my zergling. I now say "they were my" because it wasn't me, there was no me. The panicked screams of the terrens meant nothing at all to me. I grabbed a fire bat by the leg with a long claw, I would have been toast for a move like that, if it were not for another hydralisk. I ran, short legs sending dust into Tasoess' air, Claws propelling me toward a brave marine, trying to save a wounded friend. I would have felt guilty for killing him for killing someone who was only helping a wounded man, if such a thing had ever existed crossed my small mind like guilt. His rifle turned towards me, my arm moved too quickly for him to pull a trigger. He fell back. Minus one arm. His pulled out a small sidearm, bullets ripping through my body. This meant nothing to me. I leaped onto him and smeared myself with his blood. A second marine, I stabbed into his arm with one sharp claw, lifted him off his feet and tossed him over my shoulder. Another terren flew at me with nothing but a knife, he slashed my chest. I fell, but as you can imagine a marine with only a knife wouldn't be alive long enough to kill a fly. Another marine, I stabbed wildly at him with my claws, I slashed at him with my tail. I bit him with my impossibly large teeth. I finished him off with my legs.

The over mind stabbed at him with my claws

Zhaz slashed at him with my tail

Daggoth bit at him with my teeth

And Kerrigan finished him off

And because they were doing this through my body, my brain said that I loved it, that I loved having my enemys blood run down my mouth, I loved to kill is what they put into my mind.

Kerrigan, My future savior who would open a chest of opportunity that would be my mind, and free me from chains that I never knew existed. 

I lay there, regenerating not worrying about nearly being trampled by ultralisks. They repeated this process with the shell that was I many times.

Run

Kill

Be wounded

Regenerate

......Die?

I can not be sure how many times this process was repeated, my memory didn't last much more then a week unless a cerebrate wanted it to be so. I would soon be free to decide that for myself.


	2. Live For The Swarm!-2

Kerrigan looked down from her half living transport onto the carnage below. She watched with great interest, it was her job to decide who would receive new evolutions. She felt it was her decision, but it truly was not. Few decisions were hers, but because of the over minds lies and misinformation, she believed that the core all zergs were free. The over mind gave her more freedom then any cerebrate, or other minion , of coarse, but still what she did, she did in his name. However, since her mind was twisted in the chrysalis she believed murder, Death, and Destruction were the ultimate freedoms. She spotted an ultralisk, running through the mineral fields of Tarsonis, A long kysher blade digging into a siege tank, the other with a mighty swipe sending three SCVs flying through the air. The siege tanks shells shot into the ultralisk, sending chunks of it feet away. Kerrigan saw this as bravery. It was actualy nothing, nothing at all.

The siege tank was torn apart by a zergling. I know it sounds farfetched, a zerglnig taking a tank, but it was occupied with the ultralisk and it hit the perfect spots. I tore into the area above its treads, a thin layer of steel was the only thing that separated me from the cockpit above the treads. The tank driver heard a hiss, and felt a drop of drool on his leg, he never saw what was drooling behind him.

slash

cut

bite

blood

death

The over mind told me that I was happy

It is amazing to think of what I was capable of, if I was aloud to hang onto the knowledge of how to take down a siege tank without it being drained from my head.

Kerrigan saw what I had done, and decided I disserved the evolutions. Thank god the over mind told me to attack the tank. It was one of his biggest mistakes ever made


	3. Live for the Swarm!-3

Creep oozed under and over the human buildings, breaking them down into simple proteins and sugars to keep the hive cluster growing. Most of the zerg invasion force was posted at different locations to await the inevitable counter-attack. Others were sent to look for survivors. And even fewer of us were called to the hive, the very heart of the cluster. Several hatcheries were standing, and even more were being mutated, around the central hive. A few ultralisks and hydralisks stood there, only one zerglnig was there. Me. 

We were all loaded inside the skin tissue of the overlords, and we did not know where we were headed. We didn't care. I noticed the air getting thinner; this was because we were going into space. We didn't care. A large human space platform covered in creep, spore colonies, a few scattered hatcheries, many spires, and one hive loomed before us. The overlords' lords landed and we crawled out of them. We were beckoned to move toward the hive. Few zerg ground units were around us, however countless overlords loaded with drones moved quickly towards the planet surface. If Kerrigan had chosen to create more mutalisks for defense, perhaps we could have repelled the Protoss warships. However, the over mind was granting Kerrigan her own control now, it was her fault, not the overminds. We moved quickly through the halls and tunnels of the hive till we reached a large room in the center. In that room was Kerrigan to the left, Daggoth in the middle, and Nargil to the right. Kerrigan began to speak about evolution and what we have done whenever we heard the first warships. 

An electric humming was heard distantly, and a high pitched screech that we later realized were the screams of mutalisks dieing. Daggoth quickly called up a picture on the screen in the middle of the room. He saw carriers and scouts blasting waves of mutalisks as soon as they came. Nargil ordered all of the hatcheries to spawn scourges. The space platform moved toward the protoss, spore colonies firing acid spores at them from all angles, but it was useless. Kerrigan realized it was time to retreat whenever a scout slammed into the hive and its nose stuck into the room they were in. Kerrigan ordered the platform to move out of the area and a mix of the human engines and zerg biological engines moves the platform away from the area as fast as it would move. It was not fast enough.

The Judicator ordered the nuclear missiles to be launched. I have only recently been freed, so I have yet to regain all my memory. But I remember a bright flash, and in an instant all of the purple creep turned a sick dark red color and then I remember the blast wave hitting a spire, then the explosion bean to ebb, leavening half the stricture standing and the rest of it nearly disintegrated. The rest is very hazey, but I can still barely remember how we survived that nuclier fire.


End file.
